


The Proposal

by whales_tales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SCI, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Ship, Undertale AU, fell - Freeform, fellsci, idk - Freeform, otp, sans au, sans/sans - Freeform, sciencefell - Freeform, sfw, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whales_tales/pseuds/whales_tales
Summary: Sci is nervous about asking Edge something important?? idk man this is my first public fanfic ok
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), scifell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> ok yes i realize the title mad sucks  
> also sidenote: theyre driving home from a concert/vacation thing?? idk. but yeah thats y blue was taking care of their cat

“Pull over, lemme drive for a bit,” Edge tilted his skull towards his boyfriend. “C’mon, you look bone-tired!” 

Sci groaned, grinning as Edge chuckled beside him. “I’m not tired! I can drive the rest of the way, Edge!”

Edge sighed, “Sci, c’mon, just lemme drive, I-“

“Zzzzzip-no,” Sci interrupted, pulling his right hand away from the steering wheel and booping the other skeleton’s nose-bone (??). He suppressed a yawn. “Edge, I can handle it. There’s only a couple hours left, anyway! I’ve stayed up later working, for fuck’s sake, and-“ Sci yawned. 

“Sweetheart, just pull over, I’ve had more rest than you,” Edge grinned at his boyfriend, hoping the “sweetheart” line would finally get his stubborn ass to cooperate. 

Sci stole a glance at Edge, grinning like a dork. “Ughh, fine, I suppose the sun is coming up by now…” Sci pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked, slouching back into the seat and lazily opening the car door without exiting. He rubbed his eye sockets.

“Finally,” Edge winked at Sci as he exited the passenger side and circled to the driver’s seat. “So, you gonna let me drive or what?” Sci chuckled. 

“Hurnnghh, I guess,” Sci mumbled, sitting up in the seat and stretching. Edge kissed his cheekbone (?) as he climbed out of the seat.

“Thanks, sweets,” Edge chuckled as he plopped into the driver’s seat. 

“Pshh, yeah yeah,” Sci closed the car door and sluggishly made his way to the passenger side. He collapsed into the seat, clumsily closing the car door and buckling his seatbelt. “Edge, belt.” Sci shot Edge a tired look before smiling and closing his sockets, finally going the fuck to sleep. 

“Right…” Edge couldn’t help but grin as he watched his boyfriend drift into sleep. “Night, Sci.” Edge put the car into drive, continuing down the long road home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sci, we’re home, wake up,” Edge tapped Sci’s shoulder. He was standing outside the passenger side, holding the door open as wind whipped around him. “Sci!” Edge tapped Sci’s shoulder again.

“Hfnggngn, wha-aat??” Sci yawned, curling up into his seat.

“Sci, we’re home. Wake up!” Edge kissed Sci’s cheek. “Sleepyhead. Maybe I should’ve started driving earlier, huh?”

“Shut up,” Sci answered, grinning. He climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. Edge wrapped an arm around Sci as they walked up to the front door and entered their small home.

“Hey, Blue, you here still?” Sci broke away from Edge’s arm as Blue appeared from the kitchen holding Sci’s and Edge’s cat, Cheddar.

“Hi guys!!!! How was your trip?!?!?” Blue set Cheddar down, the orange cat immediately lying down and snoozing.

“It was awesome,” Sci grinned and crouched to pet the chubby cat. “Thanks for taking care of Cheds.”

“No problem!!! The Amazing Sans handled it perfectly!! Mweh heh heh!!” Blue triumphantly puffed out his chest. “Oh!! I left some tacos I made in the fridge!!! I’d better go though!! Bye!!!” Blue giddily waved and sprinted out of the house. 

“Bye?” Edge awkwardly sat cross-legged next to Sci and stroked the kitty. “...how do you think Blue’s getting home? He doesn’t have a license or a car.” 

“He runs,” Sci patted Cheddar’s tummy. 

“Oh, aight,” Edge moved to lie on his side, his skull propped onto his arm. An awkward silence filled the small living room. 

…  
…  
…

“Hey…” Sci stopped patting the cat, turning to Edge. 

“Hey what?” Edge tapped his fingers on the floor.

“Um,” Sci’s cheeks flushed. “Um. Um, I’ve been meaning to uh, ask...and I wanted-er.. I was gonna-uh, ask? Um. While we were. Away. Um, at the concert? Uh. But I didn’t…and I wanted to ask you a thousand times before that and after that but I don’t know I’m just…” Sci wrung his hands together. Edge stared at Sci.

“What, uh…what were ya gonna ask me?” Edge sat up, scooting a little closer to Sci. 

“I’m, uhhhh,” Sci felt his cheeks burning. Dammit! Why do I make everything so damn awkward?!? “Will...uh.” Sci reached into his coat pocket, fishing out a small box. Edge sucked in a breath.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT! Edge’s cheeks flushed, his mind racing. 

“Will, uhm...will you marry me?” Sci opened the ring box, holding it towards Edge. His soul pounded. 

“Of fucking course!” Edge pulled Sci into a kiss. He pulled away. “Yes!!” He scrambled to stand, picking up Sci and laughing. 

“Edge! Calm down!” Sci laughed , wrapping his arms around Edge. 

“No! This is the best fucking day of my life!” Edge twirled with Sci in his arms before setting him back down. He placed his hands on Sci’s shoulders, grinning like an idiot. “I fucking love you, Sci.”

“I love you too, Edge.” Sci pulled Edge into a hug and grinned. 

This was definitely the best fucking day of his life, too.

**Author's Note:**

> doomfanger is fell paps' thats why i made cheddar
> 
> my tumblr!!  
> https://sneezewhale.tumblr.com/  
> check it out!! if u want!!! its just my art and some other fanfics!!! (maybe lol)


End file.
